


as the sea becomes her

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Day 9. ocean, F/F, Femslash February 2020, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 9. ocean of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Mina Murray/Lucy Westenra
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Femslash February





	as the sea becomes her

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 9. ocean of Femslash February 2020.

Mina tastes the salt in her kisses and feels the shifting of the deep currents in her touch, giving herself over to her and her sirens song, which sings not in her ears, but in her blood, under her skin, seducing her soul.

She doesn't know her name, knows only that she is the prettiest girl she ever saw, her skin pale and her hair like copper, sunlight catching on it, her eyes like the fathomless deeps under the surface, from whence she came, her water-glittering find otherworldly but not off-putting. She does not speak, but still seems to whisper into Mina's very soul. 

Mina doesn't struggle as the water rushes at her, as her lungs scream, when she is pulled under the surface, the strong arms around her holding her firmly, but not captive, as the sea takes her as its own.

No, not the sea, but the fatal beauty holding her in her grasp, kissing her breath in and out of her lungs as she struggles, as she adjusts, as the sea becomes hers, as well, as pain lances the sides of her neck, quick and gone.

_ 'I'm Lucy _ ,' her beauty exhales into the water between them, straight into her soul and she is home.

Finally.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
